


Lost in the Light

by louisdaddy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Louis, 20-Year-Old Harry, Crimes & Criminals, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisdaddy/pseuds/louisdaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is 19 and accidentally gets caught up in the life of 20 year old criminal Harry. Soon they will become the most wanted and most unstoppable criminal duo in London.</p><p>     Louis is the only bright thing in Harry’s life but light doesn’t last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Light

**Author's Note:**

> I edited literally everything from the POV, and the ending so enjoy. -l. d

It was 1:10am and I found myself slightly drunk and leaning against the wall across the street from a gas station. The cold London night made me shiver and ache for the warmth of a cigarette.  I shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my jacket to retrieve a packet of cigarettes and a lighter.

I sighed and leaned my head against the cold brick wall and wondered how my life suddenly got so shitty. Just a couple months back I was popular, and happy with lots of friends. But now I was just another lazy drunk with nothing, aimlessly wandering the cold nights of London. Being 19 with no job and barely any money to pay for UNI or my flat, I was sinking and sinking down fast. I sighed again and put the cigarette in between my lips and lit it before taking a deep breath, closing my eyes and letting myself get lost in the smoke.  

“Hey, can I bum a smoke?” I jumped at the voice that appeared beside me, all senses of my calmness disappearing. I let out a startled gasp before looking over to see a man standing next to me wearing all black. I eyed this stranger slowly taking in this his appearance before landing on his face. He had green eyes, soft pink lips that were turned into a small smile and brown curly hair that reached just a little over the start of his shoulders. My heart raced at the sight of someone this handsome.

When I met his eyes again he smirked revealing a dimple on the left side of his face. Flustered, I fumbled to hand him a cigarette and my lighter.  I ducked my head down and watched the man even more closely. A blush crept to my cheeks as his lips beautifully wrapped around the cigarette and his hand covered the breeze that swept through the night as he lit it. The way he stood was so elegant and confident, it actually took my breathe away. He was clearly older than I and taller and wider, wearing black skinny jeans, a black shirt, and a weird black trench coat. This man had barely said more than 10 words to me and I already felt nervous, and flustered around him.

The man was leaned against the wall with the cigarette hanging loosely from his lips with his eyes half closed. “Dangerous to be out here in the middle of nowhere all by yourself innit?” the man said, suddenly breaking the silence between us.

“I guess so.” I muttered softly. The man opened one eye and and slowly eyed me up and down, and I couldn’t help but squirm under his strong gaze. Our eyes met once again and I turned away shyly ,feeling my cheeks turning bright red.

The man gave a low throaty laugh before asking “Then why are you out here love? Lot of crazies this time of night.” I could only respond with a shy “I dunno.” The man grunted in response before closing his eyes again.

We stood in silence, still leaning against the wall with cigarettes in our lips for a few minutes due to me being too shy and being slightly intimidated by this stranger. I writhed uncomfortably feeling slightly awkward in the situation. His eyes suddenly flashed open making me flinch back.

He chuckles noticing my sudden movement and I blush in embarrassment. “So what’s your name love?” The way he used the word love made me snap my head down. I could only pathetically mutter, “ Louis.” I could faintly hear him mutter my name softly under his breathe.

My heart raced, absolutely loving the way my name sounded when it rolled off his tongue. “You don’t talk much do you love?” He asked making me turn my head upwards. “I- um no. I guess not.” I stuttered. “And you’re very shy too. Am i right?” He asks as he now turns completely towards me with his shoulder leaned on the wall behind us.

I could only gape at him and mutter incoherently, unable to understand where this conversation was going. His lips turned upwards at the corner. “That’s very interesting Louis.” he said, taking a single step closer to me. I literally didn’t know why this man was making me blush so hard but he was.

I didn’t reply, but I nodded in response and looked at the ground so he was unable to see my red cheeks. I snapped my head upwards when I felt hot smoke on my face. I shut my eyes and furrowed my eyebrows as I used my hands to cover my nose to stop myself from breathing in the smoke.

I coughed and turned my body away. “What the hell man.” I yelled, angry that he just blew his cigarette smoke into my face. I turned back frowning while he just stared at me. The man took a step closer and my anger vanished as I held my breath at the proximity. I was tongue tied and confused.

The mans eyes locked with me and I felt myself unable to look away. I held my breath. I could only sputter in disbelieve and not say anything out of fear. “W-who are you?” I said with a voice barely above a whisper.  His face turned into a smirk and I watched his lips as he said, “I’m Harry Styles babe.” and pulled out two fucking handguns from his jacket.

I  jumped back and put my hands up in defensive. I stared wide eyed at the two guns and then slowly looked up at a pair of green eyes that looked right back at me. My heart pumped wildly as I lowered my eyes unable to meet his gaze anymore, I was absolutely paralyzed with fear.

Somehow I mumbled, “P-please don’t hurt me.” Harry took one step towards him and chuckled when Louis immediately took a step back with his eyes trained to the ground.

Harry let out a deep chuckle. “Trust me babe, if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead right now. But you’re far too cute to be killed love.” Despite the situation I blushed deeply at his words but still couldn’t meet Harry’s eyes. “Now you’re going to keep walking and you’re not going to look back okay? And you’re going to pretend we never met. Alright babe.” his voice suddenly turning throaty and low. I swallowed, still nervous, but nonetheless nodded my head.

I turned on my heels and started walking in a random direction. I walked for a bit still trying to understand what the hell happened. I slowed down his pace and completely turned around and tried to look for Harry. As I searched the more my fear left me and was replaced by anger.

I spotted him crossing the street with a ski mask covering his head. “How dare this boy smokes one of my cigarettes and pulls a gun on me.” I thought as i quietly jogged and ducked behind a car parked across the street from the gas station which Harry was entering.

I watched Harry intently before I lost sight of him as he slowly made his way deeper into the store. I held my breathe as everything went quiet as if one breathe would reveal his location to Harry. It was quiet for a few more moments while I was deciding whether or not I should run or not when there were two gunshots that shattered the London night.

Those two gunshots snapped me back to reality. What the hell was I doing watching a crazy armed criminal rob a fucking gas station. Shit like this doesn’t happen to me. My life is a CD stuck on the same song and stuff like this isn’t supposed to happen.  My heart was in my throat and I was starting to hyperventilate. I cursed himself for letting my curiosity get the best of me.

I covered my mouth with one hand trying to cover the sound on my hyperventilating and with the other I held my stomach trying desperately not to vomit. I could feel tears trickle my eyes. I leaned back as much as I could into the car I was hiding behind as if to try to disappear into it, as if Harry could sense me here.

I couldn’t help but let out a low gasp as I saw Harry runout the story with a bag in one hand and a gun in the other. He leaped into a nearby car which i didn’t even notice he arrived in and watched as he threw the bag in and got in the car but not before I let out a choked whimper of fear which Harry heard.

His head snapped in my direction and my heart plummeted. I could see the anger in Harry’s face even when it was covered with a ski mask. Harry started the car and his eyes never left mine. Even trhough the dark I could see the anger they held. I watched as he drove past me but then stopped and then slowly reversed until he was parked right next to my ‘hiding’ spot.

He opened the passenger seat door, and growled, “Get in.” The only thoughts my mind could make up were, _“OhshitOhshitOhshitOhshit.”_ My legs were numb and unable to move. All i could do was stare at him in awe.

He pounded his fist on his window and screamed, “GET IN THE FUCKING CAR LOUIS.” I instantly snapped up and awkwardly stumbled into my car. I barely closed the door before he took off driving fast down the road. I gripped my seat and tried to keep myself from crying.“Put on your fucking seat belt.” he said and I obliged.

_ “Holy shit what did i get into.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I swear it gets more interesting- l.d


End file.
